In many hardware devices, a user can access applications that include a graphics component and a video component, and can transition to other applications having both components rather quickly. Such devices typically include a number of applications which are stored in a secondary storage within the device. In current hardware devices, the graphics component and the video component are not synchronized between applications. When the graphics component and the video component are not synchronized, the “tear-down” and “bring-up” of the applications being transitioned between become problematic. The transition may cause unsynchronized mixed graphics and video to have artifacts. For example, chroma color may be displayed when the video component is turned off prematurely. Such artifacts do not provide for a smooth transition between applications. In particular, television set-top boxes and related interactive televisions include such problems when the transition between applications occurs.
Set-top boxes are often used as intermediary devices between a content source, such as a personal computer or a remote cable televison provider, and a display device, such as a television. Often, set-top boxes include multiple applications including content menus and display parameter settings.